Photoreceptors are the first neurons in the retina to receive and process visual information, converting visible electromagnetic radiation into hyperpolarized responses through phototransduction. The overwhelming majority of inherited retinal diseases result in the loss of these cells, either directly, such as in dominant mutations that affect rhodopsin protein folding, or indirectly, such as in recessive mutations that affect retinal recycling pathways in the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE).
AAV belongs to the Parvoviridae family and Dependovirus genus, whose members require co-infection with a helper virus such as adenovirus to promote replication, and AAV establishes a latent infection in the absence of a helper. Virions are composed of a 25 nm icosahedral capsid encompassing a 4.9 kb single-stranded DNA genome with two open reading frames: rep and cap. The non-structural rep gene encodes four regulatory proteins essential for viral replication, whereas cap encodes three structural proteins (VP1-3) that assemble into a 60-mer capsid shell. This viral capsid mediates the ability of AAV vectors to overcome many of the biological barriers of viral transduction-including cell surface receptor binding, endocytosis, intracellular trafficking, and unpackaging in the nucleus.